I can't help falling in love with you
by klainedestiel
Summary: Klaine AU: One fateful day, one random gift card and one remarkable boy changed Blaine's world forever. When Blaine goes to dancing class with his friend, he didn't expect his dancing instructor to be someone gorgeous and perfect as Kurt. Or to fall in love with him. Oneshot.


_One day, fate put Blaine to one of Kurt's dancing lessons, and that one lesson changed Blaine's life forever._

**A/N: Hi. This is just a draft of mine that I liked to share with you. I've had this idea quite the while, so I decided to write it down. If I'm to continue this, it's after I've finished with my fic Struck by a Star. **

**I hope you enjoy. :)**

**I don't own the characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – Too late to turn back now<p>

"Why am I even here?" Blaine asks bored, sitting next to his best friend Sam in the university's lounge.

"Because you have awesome friends."

"Awesome friends won't force me to dancing lessons."

"Hey, gift card to dancing lessons is great gift. And the only way to get you use it was that I came with you." Sam explains.

Blaine sighs. He wasn't exactly screaming of excitement when he got for his birthday a card for free lessons for some dancing lessons at university.

"What's with the negativity anyway? You love dancing."

"Yeah," Blaine says, then pointing at the people in there." But not some stupid course where all the other people are middle aged women and teenage girls and we'll be doing the same stretches every single class."

Sam sneers. "It's not that bad, Blaine. "

"Besides, I'm sure the teacher is some fat, middle aged, wrinkled woman with way too much makeup and too tight thighs with annoying voice."

His friend laughs for his description. "You wish."

After a while of Blaine's other complains to Sam, the gym hall's door opened in sign of class beginning, and the middle aged women and teenage girls walked in. Sam had to pull his friend from the bench up to get him there. They went to the boys dressing room, being the only ones there, changing their clothes to sportswear. Blaine wore green sport shorts and a black tank top, as Sam was wearing a sweatsuit. They took their small towels and drinking bottles with them to the lesson, entering the gym hall. It was big and tall, with wooden rung all over the walls, like they expected gym hall to be.

The hall was filled with the women who walked there, taking their places at the rows. Blaine looks to the end of the rows, their places, but Sam looks where he saw stereos and a guy.

"You're definitely right," Sam says in a amused chuckle when his eyes see the instructor in front of the class. "The teacher is indeed a fat, middle aged wrinkled woman with way too much make up and too tight pants with annoying voice."

Blaine turns to see what he meant. Sam pointed at the trainer in front of the gym and putting a cd to stereos. Blaine was starstruck by the minute he saw him. It was a handsome young man, with porcelain skin, light brown hair and the most amazing body Blaine had ever seen. His loose tank top revealed muscular arms, his shoulders buff and wide. He was really muscular all of his body, making Blaine stare. The trainer turned to look at his pupils, and then Blaine saw his beautiful face. His beautiful face lines, features. He stared at him way too long, his eyes that was amazing mix up and he couldn't see were his eyes green or blue. He was watching how his lips pursed a little when the trainer observed the students, however he didn't look to be nervous.

Blaine didn't believe in love at first sight, but _boy_, was he incredible just by the look. It wasn't love at first sight, Blaine tried to convince himself, maybe a crush at first sight. Just because he was so god damn gorgeous. Though, Blaine was so happy he came here, because there had been a moment before he got here when he thought about staying at home instead of coming here.

Sam was to joke something the way his friend stared at the instructor, but the class began before he got the chance.

"Okay, people, welcome, " The trainer begins, Blaine's eyes at him the whole time, even when they walked to the back of the row. "My name's Kurt Hummel and I will be your dancing teacher for the next month."

He told more about the course, how it lasted a month and had lessons twice a week and so on, all the stuff went pass his ear when he heard his name. Blaine was mesmerized by him. He didn't recognize the strange feeling he got him feel. Blaine was surprised how he was attracted to him, all of sudden. He saw cute guys all the time when he was out with his friends, but they never made him feel this way.

The music began quickly from the stereos, the trainer started the class with warm ups. Blaine could notice the look between him and Kurt, how he glimpsed at Blaine every now and then. Blaine's dancing moves where nervous and sloppy, as he tried to follow the instructions as best way he could. Blaine didn't even turn his head to see his friend was doing more worse than he was, falling to the floor as the choreography moved difficult, but not even that hard. He also saw the clumsy teenage girls who did the moves too excitedly, the lazy old women next to him and Blaine, and the ones who needed to rest every now and then. Maybe it was because Blaine was the only one doing right the dancing moves and keeping with his pace. Or maybe it was something else.

Kurt was good dancer, that was the first thing Blaine noticed(beside his gorgeous body). He could see it right away when the slow music had began and he guided the class to dance, his calming and patient voice was kind and encouraging.

Everybody seemed to like him. They saw how Kurt enjoyed the dancing, enjoyed teaching and he had that bright, happy spirit the whole class that kept everyone happy even if they did the movements wrong, which they did a lot.

Blaine didn't usually have crushes over strangers he just met, but he couldn't resist the way Kurt danced professionally and enjoying, the way his hips moved along the music mesmerizing Blaine completely since he was wearing _quite_ short (and tight) shorts, basically his all moves he guided them to follow, the way his eyes glowed of passion when he got excited of dancing, the way he flipped his hair when strands of hair slumped to his forehead when the hairspray wouldn't keep it up anymore, the way his arm wiped his forehead when it got sweaty and the way his hair glued to his neck at the end of the class.

_Why are you so goddamn attractive?! _And those damn short and tight shorts - __Blaine curses in his mind when he did sensual dance moves, getting Blaine all blushed. His heart was racing a bit more, trying to follow his moves but not being as perfect and gorgeous with them as Kurt was.

The class ended sooner than he thought. _Too soon._ Since it was first class he said it was shorter, but the two hours went pass fast. Blaine didn't want the class to end. But the other pupils seemed to be tired from the exercise, happy it was over but enjoyed it, except the enthusiastic teenage girls in the front row who asked if they could continue a little more. There was a hopeful flame inside Blaine, that shut down when Kurt shook his head, saying to them regretting: "Sorry, you have to wait until next class."

Sam talked something to him after the class, when people walked to their dressing room all exhausted and tired. Blaine wasn't even that tired, and neither was Kurt, he could see it. He was a bit sweaty but he didn't pant heavily as the students did(or, mostly the old ladies). The instructor smiled, thanked the class and said "until next time", Blaine thinking he would _so_ continue this, he suddenly became so grateful for his friend for giving this gift present. If Blaine had known he'd be the teacher, he wouldn't have waited this long to come to the course.

And as he walked to the men's dressing room, he glimpsed at him for the last time. Just quickly, because Blaine wanted to see him before he left, and there Blaine saw Kurt looking at him. Blaine needed to take a look if he was looking somewhere behind him, but no, he was staring at the dark haired boy. His breathing became heavily in all of sudden, seeing the beautiful boy's stare. And then, Kurt gave him a melting smile. Blaine's heart raced faster, louder, fearing he heard his heart's loud pumping. Blaine blushed when he kept staring at him, before he disappeared to the dressing room because he felt his cheeks getting warmer, his body hotter.

"What the hell happened to you?" Sam inquires as he saw all the fluttered, shaking Blaine walking to the dressing room.

"Nothing." He replies shyly. Sam could see he was lying, but just shrug his shoulders amused. Blaine hadn't ever felt this strongly about something, some_one_ he just met, someone he didn't even know, someone he probably never had the chance with, but he was sure of one thing: He was going to use his free gift card. He wanted to see him again.


End file.
